Episode 922 (27th October 1969)
Plot Ena tells Jack and Betty that she suspects Dot. Ken goes round straight away to see Elsie and she and Dot tell him the full story. Betty worries that people will blame Cyril for doing his job and voices doubts about Elsie. The next morning, Elsie hasn't slept well. She worries what the press stories will say. Ken tells her he'll arrange a solicitor he knows for her and expresses doubts about Dot's story. Elsie refuses to go on the coach trip but Ken thinks she ought to carry on as normal. Ray flirts with Audrey again at work. Annie sends a curt letter to Jack about having to miss her Licenced Victuallers do. Elsie dresses up to face the world and suggests she and Dot go out for the day. Emily plans the route through the Lake District. Stan is upset to hear there's only two pub stops. She begs Albert to be tactful as coach marshal. Betty asks Audrey to get Dickie to change his mind and go on the trip. Ena points out holes in Dot's story to a shocked Elsie. Betty warns Dickie to go on the outing and not to let Audrey go by herself. Ken tells Elsie straight that he suspects Dot but she refuses to let herself believe him. Annie rings Jack to say she'll be back before the coach leaves at 8.45am tomorrow. Betty is pleased when Dickie books a place on the trip. Albert refuses to let Minnie bring Bobby on the trip. The next morning, Arthur Walker arrives to look after the Rovers as Albert and Emily marshal all of the street's residents on to the coach though their lists get confused as people constantly get on and off. Ray suggests a different route to take in a great pub he knows. Ken persuades Elsie at the last minute to go on the outing. Ray sits himself next to Audrey and tells her he's arranged a surprise for her. With all on board, the coach sets off. At the coach company it is discovered too late that the driver, Reg Ellis, has taken the wrong coach - his one has faulty steering which could go at any moment. The oblivious day-trippers continue on their journey. Cast Regular cast *Audrey Fleming - Gillian McCann *Dickie Fleming - Nigel Humphreys *Betty Turpin - Betty Driver *Cyril Turpin - William Moore *Stan Ogden - Bernard Youens *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Ray Langton - Neville Buswell *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Emily Nugent - Eileen Derbyshire *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant Guest cast *Dot Greenhalgh - Joan Francis *Mr Searle - Eric Thompson *Mr Ormerod - Roger Heathcott Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug *3 Coronation Street - Back room and hallway *11 Coronation Street - Back room *Ray Langton Contractors Limited - Office/workshop *Searle and Ormerod Coach Company - Office *Various roads leading away from Weatherfield Notes *Until the start of the ITV Colour Strike with Episode 1026 (18th November 1970), this was the programme's last black and white videotaped episode, the next episode being made entirely on film and the one after being the first colour episode. *Ena Sharples, Elsie Tanner and Ken Barlow discuss the time that Ena was charged with shoplifting, referencing events in Episode 562 (2nd May 1966). *The end credits were shown over a montage of shots of the coach on various roads, mainly a dual carriageway. The latter was filmed on the A580 (the "East Lancs Road") and showed the notable tower of the Burton's factory that used to stand on the road in Swinton, at the junction of Moorside Road. *The scenes on the Grape Street set were also on film. *''TV Times'' synopsis: A happy start to a perilous journey. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 7,350,000 homes (5th place). Notable dialogue Betty Turpin: "What 'ave I got to be jealous of Elsie Tanner for? Take away her looks an' what's she got? Nothin'. Just nothin'." --- Ken Barlow: "That's what you're really scared of. That's the real bogeyman in your cupboard." Elsie Tanner: "What is?" Ken Barlow: "Being let down by somebody you've trusted - again." Elsie Tanner: "Again, and again, and again." Ken Barlow: "Happened a lot of times, hasn't it?" Elsie Tanner: "Too many times, and each time it hurts...just that bit more." Category:1969 episodes